


Premonition

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [87]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the tunnel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonition

Sam stumbled along holding Frodo's hand. He'd always known that Gollum could not be trusted. A sixth sense warned him time and time again that this creature was a danger to the master he loved.

And now Sam's worst fears were confirmed. Gollum had abandoned them to whatever monsters lurked in this impossibly dark, fetid tunnel. Frodo held his hand tighter. "Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" Sam whispered hoarsely.

"I'm alright, Sam," Frodo croaked.

Another inner warning froze Sam's heart. They might pass through this danger unscathed, but they had not seen the last of their enemy. Gollum _would_ return.


End file.
